Kyuubi
by Angel Frog
Summary: Kurt finds an injured fox with several tails in the woods. What changes will it bring? Crossover with Naruto
1. Prologue

Prologue

Kurt was walking in the woods, just wanting to be alone for a while. As he was walking along, he heard a small sound. It almost sounded like a whimper. He looked around for a moment until he saw a small mound of fire-colored fur. It took him a moment to realize it was a fox. "Hey there, little guy. What are you doing there? You should be in your den somewhere."

The fox looked up at him and Kurt was somewhat surprised by the clear blue eyes that looked back at him. Then the fox growled and backed away slightly. Kurt was surprised again by the fact that the fox hadn't run completely. Then he saw the blood that stained the ground.

Kurt crouched down so that the fox wouldn't be so intimidated by his size and tentatively held out a hand. "Don't worry. I can take care of your wounds for you. I won't hurt you and you can be back out here in no time. I don't know where your parents are, but you seem to have lost a lot of blood. Let me help." He spoke in a soft, calm voice designed to calm the small fox and had been inching closer as he spoke. Eventually, he was within reach of the fox, and waited calmly, still speaking soothingly.

The fox watched Kurt, but couldn't find anything but a desire to help in the boy's eyes. He tentatively lifted several of his tails to see how the boy would react.

Kurt's eyes widened when the fox moved several tails and seemed to be watching him. He blinked and realized that the fox _was_ watching him. Probably trying to decide if he was trustworthy. "Well. You're obviously not a normal fox. You're too smart. I promise I won't hurt you. I can probably get you to wherever you belong if you want."

The fox looked at him for a long moment before finally swaying slightly and collapsing from exhaustion and blood-loss. Kurt barely managed to catch him before he hit the ground. He sighed slightly.

"Well, I better stop you from losing any more blood first. We are too far away from the Institute for it to wait. I just need something to bandage your wounds." As he spoke, he realized that he had no medical supplies with him. He considered the problem for a moment before setting the fox gently on the ground and taking off his shirt. It wasn't hard to spot the wound. It was a rather ugly-looking gash on his back leg.

Kurt calmly used his teeth to tear his shirt enough to tear some strips to use as bandages. He wrapped the wound and wrapped the fox with what was left of his shirt. "I hope you don't get worse because I 'ported with you, little one. You are badly hurt." He focused on the Infirmary at the Institute and teleported both of them there.

Not long after he was gone, a snake came out of the underbrush. It tasted the air and the blood that had soaked into the ground. After a moment, it hissed and a man jumped down from the tree he was in. "Yes, it seems that the fox has found help. I'll have to kill whoever it was." He looked up and his golden, snake-like eyes flashed. A long tongue came out as he licked his lips. "I will have fun with that duty."

The snake slithered up its master's body, coming to rest around his shoulders. It hissed at him once more. "Yes, I think you will enjoy it too." Without another word, Orochimaru turned and strode off.

AN: I had this idea rattling around in my head. It didn't want to leave, so I finally just decided to write it down. Hope you like the idea. I wouldn't mind some ideas on how to continue it, too. If I like your idea and can use it, I probably will. I'll make sure to give credit for the ideas that I use.

Review and tell me if you liked it.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Naruto woke up slowly, something he was not used to. It took him a moment to realize that not only was someone petting him, his or her hand felt strange. He decided to wait a few minutes and try to figure out where he was. Listening, he heard the boy from before and an older man talking.

"Vhy do you think he is dangerous? He's injured right now and probably won't stay after he heals." That was the boy. He sniffed. He smelled of fur, forest, and a faint scent of brimstone that seemed to cling to him.

"I recognize what he is. Those tails are a dead giveaway." The man. He had a wild musk about him, like a wild animal that was only as tame as he felt like being. There was also a metallic smell that seemed to permeate his scent, but it didn't seem to be an original part of him. He was immediately wary of the man, and he hadn't even looked at him yet. Something was telling him that this man would be a dangerous enemy.

"The tails? You said something about kitsune. Is that vhat you mean?" The boy sounded slightly defensive, but curious.

The man sighed. "Kitsune are tricksters. They like to play dangerous games." He paused for a moment. "And this one is awake."

Naruto blinked and looked around him. He had realized he was in some kind of hospital the moment he woke, but there was something strange about it. It took him a moment to realize that there were few people-scents and little noise. This was some kind of a private deal. He shook his head slightly and turned to look at the people that were there.

The boy from the forest was there. Naruto took the time to study him, since he hadn't had much chance before. He was of medium height, had blue fur, fangs, golden eyes that seemed to glow slightly, his hands only had three fingers each (which would explain why the hands petting him earlier had felt strange), a tail swished into view, and the way he stood indicated that there was something strange about his legs. He blinked, but shrugged slightly. He had seen stranger.

The man stepped forward, and Naruto's head whipped around. He didn't want that man any closer than he had to be. He growled as the man stepped forward, and backed away. The man seemed confused, but Naruto didn't care. As long as the man kept his distance, Naruto was fine. It was only when he stepped forward that Naruto stepped back. Suddenly, he ran out of room on the table he was on, and fell. He only had time for one surprised yelp as he thought about how much this would hurt, before a pair of arms caught him.

Kurt stared at the fox in his arms, watching as it went limp in relief. He had been watching as the fox backed away from Logan, and was almost too late as he realized that the fox had backed too far. He barely managed to 'port over in time to catch the fox. Suddenly, the fox wiggled around until he was facing Kurt. It stared into his eyes, and Kurt felt like he was being examined. At last, the fox broke eye contact and licked his cheek.

Kurt shook his head in confusion and set the fox down on the table once more. Logan came over cautiously once more, but instead of backing away like before, the fox pressed closer to Kurt. Kurt looked up at Logan as he came closer.

"Vhat just happened? I felt like I was being examined and now the fox seems to trust me." Kurt was getting really confused over all of this.

Logan shook his head slightly. "I think he wanted to see if he could trust you. He seems to have decided the answer is yes." He watched as the fox in Kurt's arms nodded his head slowly in agreement. Kurt followed his gaze and hissed in surprise. The fox almost seemed to smile as it rubbed its head against Kurt.

Naruto was pleased that his initial decision was a good one. This boy was trustworthy. He smiled at the shock that both felt when he confirmed the feral man's suspicions. The man seemed to realize that he might get some answers.

Logan studied the fox and shrugged slightly. As long as he stuck to yes and no questions, he might find something out. "Do you intend any harm to anyone in or connected to this Institute?" He watched as the fox considered the question for a long moment. Then it shook his head. Something told him that the answer wasn't complete. The fox extended its injured leg and put a paw lightly over it. Logan was confused, but Kurt seemed to understand.

"You von't harm anyone in or connected to the Institute unless they harm you?" The fox considered this, and then both nodded and shook his head. It placed a paw against his arm, extended its claws for a moment, put them away, and raked his paw down Kurt's arm. "Oh! You von't hurt them if they don't deliberately hurt you first." This time the answer was an unqualified nod.

Logan considered this answer for a moment. "I have no problem with those terms. Better check to make sure Chuck has no problem with it."

"Make sure I have no problem with what, Logan?"

Naruto watched in interest as a bald man in a wheelchair calmly wheeled in. He had been the one to speak. Naruto wiggled out of the boy's grip, sent a wary look Logan's way, and walked as far as he could over to the new man.

This surprised Charles, but he wheeled closer to the table the fox was on. As soon as he was close enough, the fox jumped down on his lap and turned to stare into his eyes. Charles raised an eyebrow slightly as he felt the telepathic probe, but since there seemed to be no malice in it, he didn't object. After a long moment, the fox broke eye contact and licked Charles's cheek.

Naruto smiled. There was something he liked about this man, but he wasn't sure what it was. He knew the man recognized the probe, and had not objected. Maybe the man was telepathic. With that thought, Naruto sent a tentative thought. _Hello?_

Charles blinked. _Hello. Are you the fox?_ The fox gave a delighted yip and nod. "Well. It seems he is intelligent. He recognized me as a telepath."

Kurt blinked. "Really? Vhat's his name?"

Charles smiled, but before he could ask, the fox answered.

_My name is Naruto._ There was a pause, in which the fox—Naruto—seemed to think. _Though, in this form I usually go by Kyuubi._

Charles raised an eyebrow. "He says his name is Naruto, but he usually goes by Kyuubi in this form."

Kurt was confused. "What do you mean by 'this form'? Can you change your shape?"

Naruto smiled slightly as the boy addressed him directly. _Yes, I can transform. If I wasn't injured…_He paused and considered his leg. It might already be healed. _Can you put me on the table?_ He asked the bald man.

Charles smiled slightly. "He says that he can indeed transform, and added something about if he wasn't injured." As he spoke, Charles put the fox on the table once more. Naruto examined his bandages before shredding them with one paw. Kurt started to object, but Charles shook his head and Kurt subsided.

Naruto was only peripherally aware of what the three around him were doing. He knew they wouldn't harm him, and he wanted to know if his leg was still injured. A moment's inspection of the leg showed that the wound was gone and the bone also seemed to be healed. He nodded and stood, walking around on it for a moment. It wasn't completely healed, but it was close enough that he could transform.

Kurt watched as Naruto inspected his leg and walked around for a moment. Besides a slight limp, the leg seemed healed.

Naruto stretched slightly as he transformed. He winced as the mostly healed fox leg changed to a boy's leg, still only mostly healed. When he was done, he healed the leg the rest of the way and looked up to find three pairs of eyes glued to him.

Charles, Kurt, and even Logan stared at the fox as it became more human. They watched as he grew and the fur faded. When he was done, a boy with wild blond hair, fox ears, and a single foxtail lying across his lap was on the table. The tail seemed to be all that kept him decent as he let them study his form. After a long moment, he seemed to be annoyed with their stares. "What? Haven't you ever seen a fox-boy before?"

AN: Well, here's chapter 1. I have the first couple of chapters already written, so don't be too surprised if I don't update for a while. My inspiration for writing seems to come at odd times, so I might have something more written for this story soon, or I might have a whole new chapter written by tomorrow. I just never know.

Anyway, I hope you liked. If so, could you please tell me? I'm a new author, but I think I understand why some of the authors I've read described themselves as review junkies.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What? Haven't you ever seen a fox-boy before?"

All three of them jerked at the question, realizing that they had been staring. Charles was the first to recover, while Logan grunted in annoyance at being caught staring and Kurt blushed almost to the tips of his ears in embarrassment.

"Sorry, but no we haven't. You are the first person I have seen that seems to be a melding of fox and human," Charles replied gracefully.

There was a flash of sadness in Naruto's eyes, but it was quickly hidden. "Well, that's okay. People usually stare for a bit. You're taking it better than some have anyway." He smirked. "Most follow the feral guy's view and are incredibly wary of me at first sight." He looked over at Logan, who was watching him. "At least you have honor. Some tried to drive me out whether I'm injured or not."

Logan blinked in surprise. "Did you just call me 'feral guy'?"

Naruto shrugged. "All I know of your names is that the bald guy called you Logan, you called him Chuck, and I have no clue what Blue's name might be. Beyond that, you smell a bit like a wild animal, Blue smells like a forest and fur, and Baldy is a telepath."

Three people blinked as they processed all of this. Charles was once more the spokesperson. "Our apologies. With all of the surprises, we had forgotten to introduce ourselves. My name is Charles Xavier. I run the school here in this mansion. It is a place where mutants can learn to control their powers."

Naruto interrupted before the other two could introduce themselves. "Mutants? Explains a few things, but there's something you should know. I'm no mutant, and I don't think he is either." He indicated Logan.

"Why do you say that, Fox?" Logan asked curiously.

Naruto got up off the table and began to circle Logan. He didn't seem to care that only a foxtail stood between him and complete nakedness. Logan watched as Naruto finished circling and stopped in front of him. Logan could smell the wariness coming from the blond fox, so did not move. He idly noticed that Naruto had a light covering of fur that was currently standing almost on end.

Naruto leaned forward very carefully and stared into Logan's eyes, inhaling his scent in the process. Logan stared back, not twitching at all, feeling that this was some kind of test. Both stood absolutely still, not moving except to breathe. Both Kurt and Charles watched a little warily, not understanding what was going on.

At last, both looked away at the same time, as if at a hidden signal. Naruto very deliberately turned his back on Logan and walked over to the table, sitting down as if nothing had happened.

After a long moment, Kurt finally spoke. "Vat just happened?"

Naruto smiled at the boy. "Haven't you ever seen two dominant animals? They have to decide which will submit to the other. Sometimes, they decide that they are equal. This was the same thing, just with no fighting or bloodshed."

Logan shifted. "Neither of us is willing to submit to the other's will. I won't submit to a newcomer in my own territory, and he won't submit just because he happens to be here for a while. When he turned his back, it was a sign of trust."

Kurt nodded. "Oh." He considered this for a long moment, before nodding once more and turning to Naruto. "By the way, my name is Kurt Vagner. I hope you like it here."

Logan grunted when Naruto looked at him expectantly. "Logan." He felt no need to be overly courteous. They had established equality and Logan would trust the fox to guard his back. He'd see if he was trustworthy beyond that.

Naruto grinned happily, but decided to mention one more thing. "Could I have some pants or something? It's rather breezy in here."

Logan grunted, Kurt purpled ever so slightly, and Charles looked amused. "Of course. It shouldn't take too long to find something suitable." He turned slightly. "Kurt?"

The blue teenager disappeared in a puff of smoke and came back a moment later with a pair of pants. "Here you go."

Naruto smiled happily. "Thanks. Do you mind if I widen the hole slightly? My tail takes more room than yours."

Kurt shrugged. "I don't mind. They are a little too short for me anyvay."

Naruto snorted in amusement. "And since I am shorter than you, they'll probably fit me better. Fair enough." He widened the hole in the back of the jeans with his claws and calmly put them on, not caring that the others were there. Once they were on, he found that they were too long by several inches. He snorted in annoyance but didn't say anything. He did glare at Logan somewhat when he smirked though.

Charles decided that now was a good time to find out what Naruto had spoken of before. "What did you mean when you said that Logan is not a mutant?"

Naruto shrugged. "I wasn't quite right when I said that. He isn't entirely human, but the part of him that is human is definitely a mutant. Does that make sense?" He seemed to consider it for a long moment.

Logan snorted. "So what do you think I am if I'm not human?"

Naruto smiled slightly. "I said you're not completely human. Part of you is something else."

Logan snorted and rolled his eyes. "Then what is the part that's not human, Fox?"

Naruto shrugged calmly. "Ookami."

Logan stared at him, while Kurt just stood off to the side, looking confused. Finally, Logan spoke. "Wolf?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Wolf youkai to be precise. It's somewhere in your ancestry. I think your mutant abilities may have boosted some of the advantages you would have had even if the part that is human wasn't a mutant."

Logan glared ever so slightly while Charles spoke up. "Do you mean that Logan would have had all his abilities even if he wasn't a mutant?"

Naruto nodded. "Youkai typically have stronger senses and a much faster healing rate. The more powerful full-blooded youkai can even transform." He looked slightly pained as he said this, but didn't elaborate.

Charles calmly studied the fox-boy as he looked around the Infirmary. " Logan?"

Logan considered it for a long moment and then took a step forward. Naruto's head whipped around at the motion. He may have decided that he would trust Logan at his back, but that didn't mean he liked having the slightly feral man come too close. Logan stopped far enough away that Naruto was able to relax marginally, but he was still quite alert.

"Relax, fox. There's something I wanted to show you." Naruto nodded, but kept a wary eye on Logan. Logan calmly let his claws out, startling the jumpy fox even more. Naruto studied him for a long moment, wondering what the point was. "Just watch." Naruto watched as Logan retracted his claws again and was startled to realize that the skin that had split to let them out was healing.

Naruto considered the demonstration for a long moment. "Yes, your healing is definitely much faster than that of any youkai I know of."

Charles nodded. "So this means that Logan's mutant abilities merely boost some of the abilities he would have already had?"

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Yes, quite a bit." He turned slightly to speak to Logan. "By observation, I'd say that your senses are about as good as mine, and your healing is slightly faster. Your mutant ability probably accounts for both, but even with that, I wouldn't think your healing would be quite that fast." He considered it for a long moment, not looking away from Logan, who simply met his gaze. "Did something particularly traumatic happen to you? Your body might have sped up your healing even more than it was in defense."

Logan thought about it and nodded. "Probably when I got adamantium grafted to my skeleton."

Naruto considered that for a long moment before nodding in agreement. "Well, you had your questions answered, we established that I won't attack someone—" pain flashed in his eyes for a moment, "—and Kurt gave me something to put on. Is there any reason I can't get some sleep?"

Charles raised an eyebrow at that. "If you are tired, we could have easily delayed having our questions answered. All you would have had to do was say something."

Naruto shrugged. "I thought it was easier to take care of it all now instead of later. It makes everything simpler." He yawned widely, showing off sharp teeth. "Well, goodnight. I'll talk to you later." Without another word, he calmly curled into a ball and fell asleep.

> > > > > > > 

AN: I won't update this nearly as often as 'Neko', but I honestly like this story. I won't abandon it, I just won't get new chapters out for it nearly as often.  



End file.
